


Weights, medals and special surprises

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Medals, Other, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: This is how nekomaru spent his birthday





	

Nekomaru woke up happy as always ,he stretched his large limbs before getting ready 

He was more excited then normal though and that energy radiated from his body because today was his birthday 

He smirked proudly as he made his way towards his destination ,the gym 

Like always he and akane were set to train there but today they were starting earlier and he had to admit the thought of seeing the cheerful girl first on his birthday made him happy 

He had only just gotten through the door of the gym when something flew into him with a loud "happy birthday old man!" He smiled a chuckle coming from him as he looked down to see the regular smirk of the girl who never stopped ,akane 

She stayed attached to him a little longer then usual before unsticking and making her way back towards the training equipment 

He was expecting some sort of challenge like usual and was looking forward to it so he was surprised when he found himself gently catching a delicately wrapped box the smaller girl had just lightly chucked his way 

"Must be special to make you throw that weakly" he teased to which she grinned proudly "just open it up" 

As he did though he was surprised with what he saw ,a gold metal that clearly stated akanes name on it 

"I won yesterday thanks to all your hard work" she says smiling bashfully as she approaches him "so I want you to keep it as a gift from me and a reminder of all your hard work" 

He glanced up surprised and pulled her into a crushing hug as tears rapidly spilled from his eyes 

"Thank you" he managed to say proudly when akane finally managed to wrestle him back to a normal stance ,he was overwhelmed with happiness at the meaning of such a thing and while usually he wouldn't accept such a gift today was different 

The big guy really did wear his heart on his sleeve ,she smiled though "it's okay I even added a chain to it so you can wear it always" 

He lifts up the gift carefully and sure enough a smaller chain then the ones he already wears supported it but it was still big enough to go around his neck and proudly he did just that hanging it around his neck 

"Okay now lets get to training old man I wouldn't want you to start slacking on me" that was the usual comment he was use to and they set into an intense drill 

They spent all day in the gym and he was sure it would of been longer had akanes stomach not rumbled so loudly that he was almost sure an earthquake had occurred 

Smirking he had suggested they go see Teruteru for some lunch once akane had agreed they made there way to the cafeteria 

The lights were off which made nekomaru a little confused until he switched them on to hear a huge "happy birthday!!" 

His entire class was there and he smirked gathering up the nearest people into a huge thank you hug clearly showing his joy at such a thing being done for him 

He had been thanking people for less then a minute when akanes stomach rumbled again sending most people stumbling on the floor fearing an earthquake 

He chuckled lifting the smaller girl up and onto his shoulders "it's just akanes stomach" he assures everyone heading towards the huge amount of food Teruteru had prepared with akane perched high on his shoulders a huge smile on his face 

Today was going to be a birthday he would never forget he knew that with the familiar weight on his shoulders and the new weight around his neck


End file.
